Origin
by Dark Promise
Summary: Rated M for later chapters that will contain sexual content. Takes off a twist to RtN. Sakura has to stay one step ahead of Madara or be risked being found out. Living in a different time-line makes it a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I've had this plot stuck in my head for awhile. Now that road to ninja is out, I'm using Tobi's genjutsu/time traveling move to make my story. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"Ayaaaaa!" A woman screamed, followed by a splash.

The slender female figure broke through the surface, sharp green eyes scanning for land.

Where had she landed? Where was Naruto?

All she could remember was facing off with the masked man, Naruto at her side. A blinding flash of light with a kaleidoscope of colors filtered through her wide eyes before she found herself free falling in the sky. Touching down in the small pond was her saving grace from a broken neck or a nasty concussion.

Swimming swiftly, she found a dry surface a few meters away and pushed herself out of the water. Soaking wet, she wrung her shirt and skirt out in a vain attempt to get herself dry quicker. Small wooden houses dotted the landscape farther up followed by what looked like a village.

To stay put or to seek refuge? Warring with herself, she made her way up the hill and to the first small house. Knocking a few times she waited. An middle aged man opened the door, eyeing her up and down. She frowned inwardly, what was his problem? She forced her lips into a smile.

"Please sir, I have lost my way. Could you help me?"

"Ehh? Not around these parts?" He scratched his head briefly and let her in. The house was quaint with only the basic necessities.

"Mika will give you some of her dry clothes." He stated.

Tilting her head in confusion, she waited.

A girl around her age stepped out from a room and they locked eyes. The stranger bowed politely to her and escorted her to a room where she could change. The hospitality was strange, but not unwelcome. The girl Mika left clothes on the bed and left the room. Moving over to the clothes, she took them. It was a plain white kimono with small pink flowers. Furrowing her brow, she wondered briefly why these were so old fashioned. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she quickly changed and presented herself to her gracious hosts.

"Ah! You look beautiful," Mika gushed and motioned to help brush her hair back into a bun, pinning it in place.

"Umm-Mika is it? Could you tell me where I am?"

The brown haired Mika smiled.

"You are in the land of fire of course!"

"I see. Could you point me in the direction of Konoha?"

"Konoha?" Mika looked confused.

"Land of fire's capital?" Did the girl honestly not know?

"Miss there is no such place called that."

Shocked, she sputtered. "W-what?"

"What about the village I saw coming up this road?"

"Oh! Hashirama-sama and other clans just built it."

Wait, did she just say Hashirama?!

"I-I gotta go." She spoke quickly and gave words of thanks to both Mika and the man.

She walked quickly, more like shuffling do to the kimono, up the road and finally made it to the village gates. The shinobi there guarding asked her to halt. At least they wore forehead protectors showing off the leaf symbol, she sighed with relief.

"Show us your papers."

"My papers?" Ah, of course! Any outsider journeying to the village was required to carry papers, even to modern day konoha's laws. She dug around in her kimono for the identification paper she always carried with her along with the worn photo of team seven.

"Sakura…Haruno?"

"Yes?" She questioned softly, gazing at the men.

They blushed slightly at her beauty.

"You may go in miss." The gates opened and she all but dashed in.

She could see the construction of the would-be hokage tower being built. Turning slightly, she questioned the men that allowed her to pass.

"Where would Hashirama be?"

"Down the road, take a right. The district is covered in small trees and the roofs are tinted with green, that is the Senju district."

She nodded. "Thank you!"

As she disappeared around the corner, the men turned toward each other.

"I haven't heard of the Haruno clan."

Breathless, she found the district. The hustle and bustle of the streets reminded her slightly of konoha. Navigating through the crowd, she noticed a larger house than all the others. That must be where he lived.

Walking up to the house, guards once again stopped her.

Squaring her shoulders back and lifting her chin, she oozed confidence.

"I ask to see Hashirama."

"What business do you have with him?"

"It is my own business." She answered back.

The guard didn't like her cheek.

"Listen Miss-"

"Sakura," she supplied.

"Sakura, Hashirama is a very busy man, he doesn't have time to converse on trivial matters." They thought she was someone unimportant, come to bother the future first hokage with silly matters.

"These are not trivial matters I can assure you. This is about the future of this village and who will be the hokage." Her voice rose.

That got their interest.

"What is this disturbance I hear?" A gentle voice broke through the white noise of the crowd and her annoyance with the guards.

She stilled. It was the first hokage!

Out of respect, she bowed deeply.

He gestured for her to stop bowing and come inside.

"So, my lady, what has the guards all riled?"

He smiled and offered her tea.

"They wouldn't let me in to see you."

"Ah, so what has you upset?" He could tell from her posture and facial expressions, she looked stressed.

"Would you believe me if I told you I came from another time?"

"The world is full of mysterious things," He answered cryptically back.

Deciding to go for broke, she pulled out the photo of team seven. He took the thin object from her and opened it. Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at each other while Kakashi patted both of the boys heads. The pink haired girl in the middle was giggling happily. He noticed the leaf headbands.

"I am assuming the young lady in the photo is you."

She nodded.

"And the young men?"

"The blonde haired boy is Naruto Uzumaki." She noticed the realization in his face, he knew the last name.

"The Uzumaki clan?" His finger drifted over to the dark haired boy.

"That is Sasuke-kun…Umm-Sasuke Uchiha." She kicked herself from using the affectionate name. It was a habit.

"The Uchihas and Uzumakis?" He murmured, knowing the ongoing strain between the Senju and Uchiha.

"They don't get along very well," She smiled fondly, "but they are blood brothers, even if they don't want to admit it."

She left out that Sasuke went rogue and is now an international criminal and the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out when she was seven years old.

"You seem very fond of them."

"They are my boys, my teammates." She took the photo back, carefully tucking it back into her clothing.

"So, let's say I believe that you are from another time…what can you tell me about the future?"

Sakura bit her lip and gazed down at her tea.

Would telling him the future change the course of history?

What if she told him and he decided to wipe the Uchihas out?

There would be no more Sasuke, her beloved. Naruto's future could be changed as well.

"I don't know if I should tell you. I don't want my precious people to disappear." She whispered, silently noting a stem was floating upright in her tea. It was a good sign.

"I understand." He didn't press for more information thankfully.

"So why are you here?"

"I don't know," She answered again, finding herself confused and dizzy with all the information and being in another time altogether.

"For your safety, I ask that you do not tell anyone else that you are from the future. Others may force it out of you."

She nodded.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sakura Haruno!"

"Well Sakura Haruno, welcome to the village."

She stood, gliding gracefully to the window. They were on the second floor, so she had a partial view of the village, her home.

"This is my home," Her fingers touched the glass, her whimsical gaze drifted over the rooftops.

He smiled, pride welling within himself. This girl, for whatever reason she may be here, showed him the village he built with his partner, Madara Uchiha, would stand for a long time.

"I don't have a place to stay." She frowned, sighing.

"Stay here with me. I have more than enough rooms, surely one will suit you." It wasn't a romantic gesture, but a noble one. This way he could also keep a watchful eye on her during her time here.

She smiled and bowed slightly. "I am grateful for your generosity."

"Pick whatever room suits you most."

As she left the room, he couldn't help but ask one question.

"What do we name the village?"

She glanced over her shoulder and smiled, "Konoha."

* * *

End chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here is chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Who was the woman?" The man with dark long spiky hair and red eyes questioned at Hashirama. He was flanked by his brother and a few other Uchihas, showing obvious discourse that he didn't trust Hashirama on alone terms.

Madara had learned of a mysterious woman that showed up at Hashirama's doorstep the night before last. He was determined to know who she was and why Hashirama allowed her to stay in his head quarters. In Madara's mind, she must be important.

"A young woman that was new to the village. I merely offered my quarters as a temporary stay until she can find somewhere else," Hashirama offered as a reply, skirting the real truth.

Madara's eyes narrowed.

"Newcomers arrive everyday, yet this is the first time you allowed a stranger to stay." One fist went to his hip, displaying knowledge and a tad bit of arrogance.

Unbeknownst to the men downstairs, she eavesdropped on the upper floor. Just coming out of her bath, she heard a commotion downstairs. Deciding to investigate incognito, she stayed out of sight, but was able to see a small view of the area. She shivered as her green eyes collided with Madara's back, his long inky mane covered over the Uchiha symbol, but a side profile view was all she needed to confirm it was him. A sudden pang of pain hit her heart, he looked similar to Sasuke. Sakura also knew how dangerous the man was and preferred he never found out who she was and hoped Hashirama had a plan.

"Is that all Madara?" Hashirama turned from his partner, silently letting him know he was done talking.

"I demand to see her." Madara spoke, stubborn and indignant.

"She is sleeping."

"Then wake her, I shall wait."

Hashirama lifted his hand and massaged his fingers over the bridge of his nose. He knew Madara would not leave unless the girl was shown to him. To appease Madara and to get him out of his house, he went upstairs, bumping into her on the second floor. She blushed at getting caught and slowly stood up.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked worried.

"Can you perform ninjustu?"

"Yes."

"Henge into another woman, do it fast."

Recalling how Mika looked, she formed symbols.

Hesitantly she descended the steps, while Hashirama kept a strong grip on her upper arm, keeping her from fleeing. She almost stumbled on her kimono.

"This is the young lady who came to see me yesterday."

Madara's red eyes raked over Sakura's form, it took all her willpower not to shiver. What he saw was a plain looking girl with brown hair and deep brown eyes. There was nothing remarkable about her, his eyes narrowed again; suspicious.

"My informant claims that her hair was pink, this is not the girl."

"Then your informant was wrong, have you seen anyone ever have pink hair?" The way Hashirama sounded, Sakura took it as an insult. She resisted glaring at him and if it were Naruto she'd stomp on his foot and slap him across the face.

Madara grunted. This was no one special, merely a civilian.

Satisfied for now, he made his way towards the door.

"There is a council meeting later today, make sure to be there." Madara's words were trite as he left with his clan members.

Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Being in that man's presence scared her to the bone. She knew how powerful he was and what he could do to her. Letting her henge fall away, pink hair cascaded over her shoulders and bright green eyes looked at Hashirama.

"That was close," He commented.

"What did he mean about a council?" She asked.

"There is a council of seven, one from each clan that lives in the village, primarily the head of the clans attend."

"I see, what for?"

"Soon we will decide a leader, who will be Hokage."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. Of course, valley of the end!

"Madara wants the title as do I. I believe I can lead the people to peace and prosperity. Tell me Sakura, are you happy in your home?"

She swallowed, licking her lips cautiously. During her time and in war, Konoha had been raised to the ground and she lived in medical tents seeing to the injured. Pushing the war to the back of her mind, she blinked.

"My childhood was happy," She replied.

He smiled, "Good."

"Are you a kunoichi or a civilian back in your time?"

She smirked, "Kunoichi, expert at medical ninjutsu and fists that can split apart the earth." She emphasized by smacking a fist into her open palm.

"Then you would be good in overseeing our hospital being built, if you are up to it."

Sakura agreed. Since she was here, why not do something productive?

* * *

"Ah, wow Mika-san that is amazing!" One of the females gasped in awe as Sakura manipulated healing chakra in her hand and pushed it into an injured mans leg. The nasty five inch gash with three inches of open tissue started to mend back together.

Finishing her work, the man and woman both stared at her with amazement. She sweat dropped slightly, maybe it wasn't the best move to show them seeing how early the time she lived in was currently.

"Only Hashirama has been known to do that! Are you a member of the clan?"

She shook her head, the brown hair tickled her cheeks.

"I am not. Anyone can perform medical ninjutsu if their chakra is right for the job."

"Could you teach me then?" The woman Hikaru asked while escorting the man out.

"Yes, I will teach you and the other women who work here."

Hikaru's blue pools swam with excitement.

"This will greatly help the village and the injured men getting back on their feet quicker."

The next patient was a four year old boy with a scrapped knee. He sniffled and tried acting tough, but Sakura saw through that façade. After cleaning his knee she applied some ointment and a bandaid. Picking a candy out of her pocket, she gave it to the boy, who happily unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth.

She smiled at how the boy almost skipped out of the exam room, the enjoyment of a sweet in his mouth. Going to the front desk, she saw the growing pile of papers and patients that needed to be seen too. She sighed, this was exactly how her old job was like, it made her feel homesick.

* * *

Sakura let out a moan of ecstasy as she slipped into the hot water at the spa. The naturally occurring hot water springs is just what she needed to relax. The steam was thick and she was alone, allowing her henge to fall. Breasts barely covered by the water, she tilted her head back onto the tile and allowed her mind to drift.

Where was Naruto? Was he ok? How was she going to get back?

Her peaceful silence was interrupted by the door opening and closing. Deciding her time was up, she left the water intending on returning to the locker rooms to get dressed.

"Miss?" She froze, glancing behind her.

She was met by another Uchiha, this time Madara's younger brother. Freezing in place, she looked like a doe caught in the headlights. Oh god, could he see her hair through the thick steam?

"You forgot your pin." He lifted the shimmering bobble that held her hair in place when she worked at the hospital.

"Oh, th-thank you." She reached out and took the pin back, noticing through the haze his shoulder was wrapped in bandages. Frowning, her medical experience pushed her to ask questions.

"How long have you had that injury?"

Izuna touched his shoulder, "A few days."

"And you didn't go to the hospital?"

"My brother doesn't trust the hospital."

She glared through the steam, wanting in that moment to choke Madara.

"Who does he trust?" She exclaimed then snapped her mouth shut.

Izuna chuckled, "Not many. I came to the hot springs to try to heal my wound."

"Come closer, allow me to look at your shoulder."

She could see his body shift.

"Are you a medical ninja?"

"I am."

Moving closer, the outline of his face and form appeared.

He was gorgeous, just like the rest of his clan. Damn genes.

She removed the bandage and tenderly prodded the area. Her hands glowed green, causing Izuna to step back protectively. Sakura didn't make a move forward, but allowed him to relax and allow her to touch his shoulder again. After she was done, he moved his shoulder around, testing for soreness.

"It was broken badly and had an ugly wound that could have easily gotten infected," She chided.

"Thank you -?"

"Sakura." She smiled.

"Sakura," He tested the name on his tongue.

The steam lifted, giving him a clear view of the female.

"Your hair is pink?" Izuna realized.

_Shit! _

"I must take you to see my brother." He grabbed her wrist, intending on making her come with him.

"_No_, no! I can't! Please let me go." She cried out, her green eyes pleading him.

"You are the girl staying at Hashirama's place." Izuna frowned, "He presented us a girl with brown hair. He lied to us."

"Please don't do this." Sakura clutched onto her towel as he made a movement toward the lockers.

"I have to tell my brother."

"You don't have to tell him! Plus I healed you!" She struggled out of his hold and backed up, untrusting.

It was true, Izuna owed her a debt. The injured shoulder would have put him out for weeks from fighting. He looked at her and sighed. To keep this encounter as a secret would be indirectly betraying his brother, but as a payment owed it was fair.

"As a debt paid to you Sakura-san." He nodded slightly, she relaxed.

"Thank you," silence elapsed, "What is your name?"

"Izuna Uchiha."

"You are kind Izuna," She whispered, "I did not expect that."

"Since you did not want me to tell him about you, I assume you know who he is."

"I do," She ran a shaky hand through her pink locks, "he is a dangerous man."

Izuna walked towards the hot pool, slipping in.

Sakura followed.

"Many people see him as cruel and cold with a black heart," Izuna rested his back against the edge.

"Do you?" She asked.

He smiled, "My brother means the world to me. He is always thinking about the clan, worried about the Senju taking over the village. It's not that he's unkind, he's just not allowed to be."

* * *

End chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Madara stood as an opposing force at the foyer of the home.

"Tadaima!" Izuna greeted his brother, slipping off his sandals.

"Let me see your shoulder."

His younger brother slipped the cloth off his shoulder, exposing half of his chest. Madara was perplexed. Reaching out, he touched the healed tissue. He expected the shoulder's injury to be cleaner and less irritated, but for the wound to be completely healed in a matter of hours left him with questions.

"How?" He simply asked.

"I bumped into a medical ninja at the springs." Izuna moved and re-covered himself.

"A medical ninja with this level of skill? Hmm, I must place some stock in the hospital if they have such a skilled healer."

"She healed me effortlessly." He walked into the kitchen to make some tea.

"She?"

"Yes, it was a girl."

"Does 'she' have a name?"

"Sakura," Izuna answered pouring some tea for himself.

"Hmm I must request her to come to our district to heal some of our sick and injured." He wanted to see this girl that had his younger brother besotted. Flickering lights suddenly clouded his vision as a headache started to pound and throb within his head. Madara hissed at the pain, touching his eyes.

"Nii-san," Izuna spoke softly, standing. "Are you having the headaches again?"

"It's nothing." Madara straightened, fighting back the blinding pain.

Izuna knew not to press further.

* * *

"Mika-san, you have a request." Hikaru handed her papers.

"Uchiha district?" Sakura blanched.

"A request from Madara-sama himself!" Hikaru chirped.

Did he know? Did Izuna tell him?

Sakura steadied herself. No, if Izuna told him then Madara would have hunted her down already and demand answers.

"There is one thing strange though Mika-san."

"What?"

"He wrote wanting 'Sakura', but there is no one here named Sakura."

Taking the papers from her, she dismissed Hikaru. So Izuna did tell Madara her name at least, that alone made her stomach unsettled. Closing her eyes, she remembered the conversation she had with Izuna.

.

"_Pray that he never finds out about you. My brother likes beautiful, powerful, perfect things."_

_._

She had blushed at that comment.

Packing up her medical kit and supplies, she made her way to the Uchiha district.

* * *

"Put this ointment on his chest 2-3x's a day, it will help his breathing."

The worried mother took the ointment with gratitude.

"He's a strong little boy, he will be ok." Sakura brushed the boy's dark hair gently, trying to re-assure his mother.

The boy was breathing easier now with the medicine and fell asleep. As Sakura gave out more instructions, a dark shadow loomed over the doorway.

"Oh Madara-sama." The uchiha woman bowed low as a sign of respect.

Sakura nervously shifted her gaze his way.

He was leaned against the doorway casually, his arms crossed. This time his sharingan wasn't activated, his dark eyes gazed into hers. She shivered.

"So, your name is Sakura. You are the girl from a few days ago, the one that lives with Hashirama." His eyes scrutinized her form. She was plain from head to toe. Becoming disinterested from looking at her, he motioned for her to follow. Gathering her kit she followed him to his home.

The door slid shut, making a chill crawl up her spine. She was alone with him. He moved past her into the living room.

Trying to make an attempt at conversation, she asked, "Is Izuna home?"

"I didn't realize you were so…familiar with my brother."

She blushed slightly, "No, no. I remembered healing him last night."

"So he told me. Sit."

She sat down beside him.

"My eyes have been bothering me lately."

"I see, well let me have a look," Green chakra glowed in her hand as she reached up. He grasped her wrists hard, she winced.

"The only one with this current gift is Hashirama. Are you of his clan?" He glared.

"I am not, I come from a small village on the other side of the Nakano river. I learned my skills from another medical ninja."

Half truth, half lies.

Hn-ing, he let go of her wrists, allowing her to examine him.

_It would be so easy_, her mind suggested, _to cut off his eyesight now. Leave him defenseless._

He closed his eyes.

She found that he had the same issues as Kakashi. Overusing the sharingan leading to deteriorating eyesight and headaches. Looking at his face upclose unnerved her. Here she was staring death in the face, but being entranced by his physical features. Full lips, dark eyes, strong jaw line, the same inky spiky hair, the aura he exuded reminded her once again of Sasuke. His body outweighed hers easily in muscle mass, but he was lean and not bulky.

"Tadaima!" A voice sounded from the entrance.

Sakura had just finished healing Madara's eyes.

Izuna entered the living room.

Madara opened his eyes to be greeted by sharp clearness, no longer a haze clouding his vision. His headache was gone too. Izuna looked at the girl, ogling her as if he had never seen her before. It took him a moment to realize it was Sakura in her other form.

"Sakura-san," He greeted.

"Izuna-san," She replied in kind.

"Would you like something to drink?" Izuna offered.

"I apologize, but I must be going." Sakura stood, grabbing her satchel.

As Izuna escorted her out of the house, Madara's words echoed.

"I will be calling on your services again, _Sakura_."

* * *

End chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you for all your reviews! I do realize I have a heap of unfinished stories, so forgive me! D:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

As Sakura left room 401, she noticed Hikaru and the other ladies chatting in a tight circle, clearly something had them in a twitter. She placed the file on the front desk and turned to the gaggle.

"What's so exciting?"

Hikaru's blue eyes flashed to her senpai, "Mito-sama is coming to our village!"

"Mito-sama?" She recognized the name as the wife of the first hokage, Hashirama.

"The only most beautiful and strong Kunoichi of today!" One of the other nurses answered.

"Why is she coming here?"

"We are not sure, but the whole village is buzzing!"

As the group of women prattled on, Sakura made a note to talk to Hashirama about it later.

* * *

Sakura stood in the crowd as the procession of banners and march of men walked down the main street of the village. Sandwiched in between was Mito. Dark red hair had been pinned into buns on either side of her head, her eyes a slate grey and her lips tinted with red paint. She walked gracefully, head slightly bowed, shuffling forward with her hands hidden beneath her kimono; the perfect picture to what a female of her standing should be.

Hashirama and Madara both greeted her with a customary bow.

"She's so beautiful!" A person in the crowd cried.

"I want to be like Mito-sama when I grow up!" A girl of seven holding her mother's hand tightly said.

"She'd make any man the perfect wife," An older man stated with his younger sons watching in awe.

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She watched Madara's reaction very closely. What stunned her was the apparent interest glimmering in his dark eyes. He extended his hand and she placed her hand in his. Madara placed a quick kiss upon the top of her hand, Hashirama doing the same. A knot developed in her stomach, she didn't like it. No, how foolish of her to get jealous because Madara showed interest to another woman.

_Just because he looks like Sasuke_, her inner snapped.

Right. That brought her back to the present, reminding herself that she was in another place and time. Her hand unconsciously went to her middle, knowing the photo of team seven was stashed in the folds of her clothes. They were important, not him. Once she found a way back, this would all be a bad dream, never to be reminisced about again.

She saw Madara stiffen in anger when Mito accepted Hashirama's arm and allowed herself to be taken into the Senju district. Sakura followed close behind wanting answers.

Upon arriving at the house, Hashirama offered the customary tea and snack. Mito sat down on the couch, being mindful of her kimono which was a pretty red with white flowers. Sakura went to the kitchen with Hashirama to prepare the food and tea.

"What is she doing here?" Sakura didn't waste any time asking a pointed question.

"She is my second-cousin once removed," He smiled.

"So you two are related?"

"Very distantly, but yes."

Sakura picked up the tray and placed it on the table.

Mito leaned forward and helped herself.

"So what brings you here Mito-san?" Hashirama stayed standing as Sakura sat down across from her.

"My father has decided to offer my hand in marriage to whomever wins the title of Hokage," She added a spoonful of sugar.

Before any other words were said, Tobirama entered the parlor and nodded to his brother.

"Forgive me Mito-san, there is a pressing matter I must attend too. Sakura can keep you company until I return," Hashirama left with his brother quickly.

A pressing matter?

Sakura turned her attention back to Mito.

"So you are-"

"The prize? Essentially." Mito sipped her tea.

"How can you be alright with this? Being sold as if you were a cow!"

"You are not familiar with the rules of our society?"

Sakura stiffened.

Mito went on, "It's not unknown that women are traded as political pieces for advancement. I know this and have accepted my duty."

Having nothing else to say to her, Sakura stayed quiet.

* * *

"I must have her," Madara stated over dinner with his brother.

"How are you going to do that? Most of the clans side with Hashirama as it is," Izuna picked at his rice.

Not to mention most of the people of the village feared him.

They needed a strategy.

"I spoke with him today, requesting he not house Mito during her stay since he is already keeping another woman in his home." Of course this was the pressing matter Hashirama had to see to earlier. Madara stood outside his home and they exchanged heated words. He was not going to allow the prize to stay with his rival, let alone under the same roof.

"Mito-san will have her own lodgings then?" Izuna asked.

Madara nodded.

"It gives me time to think of a plan," He crossed his arms.

"I spoke to Sakura-san today," Izuna said, trying to change the subject.

"Ah, the medic-nin," Madara answered not caring.

"She met with Mito, apparently the informant proved true this time. The woman is promised to whomever wins the title of Hokage," Izuna refilled his cup of sake.

Which meant Mito was the key to winning this game.

"Nii-san, do you like her?" Izuna looked up from his bowl.

Madara hn-ed, "While I admit she is beautiful, I am more interested in her as a political piece. The queen in the game of chess."

"So you wouldn't want her as your wife?"

Madara started to tire of Izuna's questions.

"No woman on this earth can captivate me more than battle."

Madara lived his entire life on the battlefield, the spilt blood and rotting corpses was his iron maiden. The quietness was interrupted by a huge explosion.

"The village is under attack?!" Izuna stood, readying his weapons.

Madara was already out the door.

* * *

Sakura squeaked as she toppled out of her bed. What the hell was going on? Another loud explosion followed by a whizzing crack filled the night air. Glancing out her window she saw the village lit up with smoke and fire. Dashing downstairs without her henge, she ran into Hashirama who was putting on the last of his armor.

"Sakura stay here."

"No, I want to fight!"

"If you fight you risk being found out, stay here."

Hashirama dashed out the door. Sakura frowned, hating the stillness when a battle was waging on outside.

"I see, so you have pink hair," A woman's voice drifted down the stairs.

Mito-san was going to her new lodgings the following day, but stayed the night until she could move.

Sakura's electric green eyes clashed with Mito's slate grey.

"And green eyes, my how pretty you are," Mito wasn't bashful or had a hint of jealousy in her voice. She was merely stating facts.

"Please don't tell anyone, the only other person who knows is Hashirama," Sakura tied her hair up in a simple ponytail, the red ribbon dangling down almost onto the back of her neck. She left out that Izuna knew about her as well, but decided to keep it a secret.

"Are you his lover?" Mito asked.

"Oh!" Sakura blushed, "No, it's not like that. I can't tell you why I am here, only that Hashirama knows and I'm under his protection."

Mito nodded, "Very well."

Sakura henged into Mika's visage.

"Where are you going?" Mito asked, still standing perfectly still on the stairs.

"I have to go help the village, like you, it is _my duty_."

* * *

Sakura leapt from rooftop to rooftop trying to survey the damage. Fire's blazed, women and children ran screaming, the smoke was enough to make anyone choke. She squinted into the distance, seeing Hashirama had summoned trees that moved and shaped in techniques she was familiar with Yamato. A big dark spectral skeleton image formed beside him before solidifying into a large humanoid; that must be Madara.

"Some please, help me!" A woman screamed, shielding the newborn infant in her arms, away from the shinobi that descended upon her. Sakura gracefully landed in between the woman and the group of men, doing a spinning kick she sent them flying.

It didn't take them long to recover and instead of advancing on the woman, they turned on her.

"Run, now!" Sakura went into a fighting stance.

The men snickered.

She smirked, "Ok boys, let's dance."

Two of them lunged at her, another threw a barrage of kunai's laced with explosive tags. She artfully dodged and did back flips, counter attacking when she could. As they closed in, she lifted her right leg high, bringing it down with earth shattering force. It was a signature move Tsunade taught her and she was proud to use it.

The men backed away with wide eyes, it instantly made them more cautious to engage her in close combat. A fourth attacker came from the shadows, lashing trip wire around her form and tightening the line. Glaring and grimacing she disappeared in a rush of small smoke only to re-appear and smash the attacker's face into the ground.

Her temper rising, she advanced on the men, who started to take cautious steps back. Grabbing one by his collar, she brought her fist back to clock him when he reached out to move away; only his hand landing on her breast. On the reaction, he squeezed then looked up into her flaming angry orbs.

"SHANNAROOOOOOO!"

And promptly sent the man flying like a rag doll.

* * *

Madara barely missed dodging the flying body.

What the _hell_?

He turned his head towards the sound and where the body had taken off from to notice a woman facing off against a few men, who were backing up in fear.

Not just any woman, the girl with pink hair.

An attacker went flying at him, only to be batted away by his Susano's hand. He didn't even blink at the intrusion, but kept his eyes on the girl below. During the fight, Sakura's henge dropped as her chakra levels and fighting went on. At the time, even she didn't notice.

Madara couldn't get a good look at her from so far away, but the one thing he did know; she did exist.

As he made a movement to go towards her, she disappeared in the panicked crowd with flames and smoke to cover her tracks.

* * *

"What have we got?" Sakura had re-henged by the time she made it to the hospital.

"Multiple burn wounds, he has an open laceration on his stomach," The gurney's wheels squeaked as Sakura and her team rushed into the emergency room.

"We need to stabilize him before I start healing," She called out the necessary medicines per dose and the instruments she'd need.

Sakura had time to spare a glance into the waiting room. It was full of injured men, women, and children. The injuries ranged from smoke inhalation, burns, broken bones, and open wounds. She sighed, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

End chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Yay! Thank you for all the reviews! :D I love them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"She's real."

"What?" Izuna asked half paying attention while wrapping bandages around another clan member's injured arm.

The battle was over.

"The girl," Madara paused, "with pink hair."

Izuna visibly stiffened.

Madara continued, "Which means Hashirama lied to us, not surprising. While he is my partner building this village we are not by any means on good terms."

"So what do you intend to do?" Izuna finished helping his clansmen and stood up from a squatting position.

"Confronting him will do little but to ire me more, he'll keep her protected and safe. I intend to hunt her down myself, see why she is here and why Hashirama felt the need to keep it a secret."

Izuna kept his eyes downcast, unwilling to look at his brother in that moment, for fear of betrayal shining in his eyes. He didn't want Sakura hurt, but he had already kept her from his brother once. He could not protect her again.

Madara moved past him.

Whispering cold words, "Pray you never betray me."

* * *

Sakura finished with the last of the emergency patients, going to the restroom to wash up.

"Oh no," She saw her henge flickering, on the verge of dropping. Sakura had used a lot of chakra to heal the patients, scrapping the bottom of her reserve stores.

Digging in her pouch she withdrew some energy pills that she taught the girls to make a few days ago and popped them in her mouth. Breathing slowly to calm her nerves, she saw the henge hold. It would be enough until she could get back to Hashirama's house. Splashing cold water on her face, she looked in the mirror once more. She looked exhausted and she felt it too.

Leaving the restroom, she bumped into a nurse.

"Everyone looks stable, I am heading back to Hashirama's place, if something happens let me know."

"Will do Mika-san," the nurse bowed, "thank you for help saving the lives of many people tonight."

She waved the woman's bow off and smiled, "It's my job."

* * *

She managed to get back to safety and take a quick shower.

Hashirama was reading scrolls when she entered his small office.

"Who attacked us tonight?" She asked while towel drying her hair.

He looked up, eyes as tired as hers.

"The only other clan besides the Uchiha that wants to assert their dominance. The Minamoto clan."

In all her readings at the library and Tsunade's personal stash of hidden and secret scrolls she never read about that clan. They must have been wiped out before the time it was documented properly.

"I see, will they be back?"

"We will send a re-con team after them to see how their numbers faired against ours tonight. After that, no one knows."

Sakura nodded, yawning suddenly.

She smiled and blushed at her unladylike behavior.

"Goodnight, Hashirama-san."

"Goodnight Sakura."

* * *

Madara moved through the marketplace, intending upon getting a short meal before a meeting with the council.

He spotted Sakura a short distance away and came up behind her. This would be a good time to talk to her about healing his eyes again, the fight last night made his blurred vision and headaches come back full force.

"Sakura."

She didn't acknowledge his presence and went on picking vegetables from a vendor. His eyes narrowed, was she purposefully ignoring him? Crossing his arms and giving his legs a dominant stance he tried again.

"Sakura," His voice was commanding and grew clipped.

"There you go Miss!" The seller exchanged notes to her and she smiled in happiness. Moving past Madara without a second glance she skipped over to the fruits vendor.

Angered, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around, the vegetables in her basket went flying. They landed and rolled with soft thuds.

"Let me go!" She cried out, tugging and gazing at him with pure fear.

"Why did you not answer me?" His sharingan spun while he yelled in her face.

She broke down into tears.

"Please sir, I do not know you. Please, please let me go! Father, help me!" She screamed, renewing her efforts to get away. Madara's hold grew tighter, what game was she playing?

"Unhand my daughter!" The old man raised a piece of wood that had been lying near the vendor cart and brought it down on Madara's head.

The whole marketplace got quiet.

Turning, he viciously kicked the man into a nearby house.

"Father!" He let the woman go and she disappeared through the whole that had been created.

"Y-you monster!" She cried out, holding her unconscious father in her arms.

Disregarding her calling him names and injuring her father, he walked forward.

"What is your name?"

"Mi-Mika, sir." She trembled in fear, clutching her father close.

Madara's eyes widened slightly with realization, before he resumed his glaring. The pieces were starting to fall in place.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Lunch was lovely, thank you," Sakura wiped her mouth daintily and stood up, grabbing the plates from the table to wash.

Madara had invited her over to heal his eyes and threw in lunch as kind gesture. Or so she thought. Izuna kept his eyes on his plate the entire time, barely making conversation. That should have been her first hint something was wrong. She hummed softly, washing the dishes and letting her mind drift.

"Who made the lunch?" She asked.

"I did Sakura-san," Izuna smiled weakly.

"Well it was delicious," She turned wiping a dish dry, "you have a gift."

Izuna nodded and resumed staring into his drink cup.

Frowning slightly she turned back to the dishes.

Madara's eyes never left her form.

"I went to the marketplace today," He slowly stood.

"Oh?" Sakura answered with her back to him.

"Imagine my surprise when a girl looking like you, didn't respond to your name being called."

Sakura froze, Madara smirked.

Sensing her about to flee, he grabbed onto her arm with bruising force; instantly bringing her to her knees.

The struggle let slip out the photo of team seven.

"Who are you?!" He yelled.

She didn't answer, only leaning forward trying to get the photo. Noticing her movements, he snatched the photo up.

Stressed, her breathing became shallow.

"The girl in this picture," Madara took a moment to drink in her physical characteristics. The girl in the picture was definitely younger than the woman he saw last night.

Forgetting his first interrogating question, he tugged her arm.

"Do you know her?" Madara forced Sakura's face to look at the photo. Tears pricked the edge of her eyes, but she didn't allow them to fall.

"That is enough brother," Izuna had stood and placed a hand on his old brother's shoulder.

"Stay out of this Izuna," He hissed back, shrugging off the hand.

"I demand to know who you are and who she is!" This time he shook her violently.

"Brother, stop!" Izuna withdrew a kunai and placed it against Madara's throat.

The room suddenly grew cold.

"You dare to raise a hand against me, your own brother?" Madara's tone chilled both the occupants in the room, causing them to shiver. It was eerily calm, which made the situation all the more dangerous.

"Sakura, go!"

She didn't need to be told twice and fled the house.

* * *

Hyperventilating, she ran into Hashirama back at the house.

"He knows, he knows!" She cried out, pacing in panic.

"Slow down Sakura, who knows?" Hashirama tried to still her to little success.

"Madara!"

The one word alone made Hashirama's face turn stony.

"No more visiting the hospital, you are to stay here at all times. Is that clear?" The safest place for her to be was the Senju district under Hashirama's roof.

Sniffling, she nodded.

* * *

Beaten and bloody, Izuna was thrown into a cell. The door slammed shut. Madara coldly looked down at his brother's battered form. He was not ashamed or guilty for having done it, in truth Izuna was lucky to be alive. Raising one's hand to the head clan let alone your brother the penalty would have been death.

Izuna managed to get to his knees and bowed.

"Forgive me brother," He whispered.

Madara's head raised slightly.

"For now, you stay in this cell. I will see to it a clanswoman comes here to clean you up."

Izuna smiled then coughed blood. His brother would forgive him in time. He only prayed for Sakura's safety.

Spinning around Madara left the cellblock with quick steps.

The moonlight hit his skin and he breathed in the chilly fall air. Removing the photo from his breastplate he looked at it once more. Flipping the photo over to the white side, he saw the scrawl, 'Sasuke-kun', followed by a few hearts. The dark haired boy bared a small resemblance to him as a child and wondered if he was from the Uchiha clan.

He smirked, suddenly a plan forming.

Tonight he was going to catch her.

* * *

End chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Love all my reviewers! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

.

.

Sakura slept fitfully, tossing and turning in her bed. Clad in nothing but panties and a bra, she still managed to tangle herself up in her bed sheets. A falcon landed at her windowsill, softly cawing and tilting it's head. The birds call penetrated her slumber like a ripple echoing off still water.

Tap. Tap. _Tap._

Rolling over, she glimpsed a small rock being bounced off the glass.

In a sleepy haze she walked over and looked down at the road.

She gasped.

Sasuke stood there looking up.

"Sasuke-kun?" Was her eyes deceiving her? She rubbed them, he stayed stationary.

Her breath ghosted off the glass.

Unlatching her window and sliding the panel of glass upwards, she called to him.

His movements shifted slightly, as if she was watching an old movie, his form wispy.

_I must be dreaming…of a time long ago._

Her tired green eyes never left the figure on the road.

Sasuke was suddenly on the move, phasing in and out, turning the corner sharply.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!"

She leapt out the window, vaguely aware she was still in her underwear, but this was a dream not reality. The night air in her dream was chilly, goosebumps broke out on her skin. How strange. Shaking off the temperature difference she chased after Sasuke. He'd wait only until she caught up with him, then he was on the move again. Over the rooftops and through the trees, he kept her moving at a clipped pace.

"Sasuke-kun, stop!" She grew breathless, her body showing signs of fatigue.

He finally stopped and turned towards her.

They had left the village, standing in a wooded clearing.

Panting, she leaned over, hands on her knees.

After a few seconds she straightened her posture.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here? Are you real?" She reached out to touch him. He was warm and solid under her fingertips. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, the feeling of relief and happiness rushed through her body. Throwing herself onto him, she snuggled. It was the best dream she had in awhile. Sasuke held her close for long moments, before he snatched both her wrists in a bruising grip.

"I've finally captured you, little dove."

With frightening clarity, she saw the genjutsu melt away and found herself being held by Madara.

She hadn't been dreaming at all.

Madara watched her pouty pink lips tremble as her emerald green eyes gazed up, transfixed, in pure fear. There was no henge to disguise her this time and no Izuna or Hashirama to come to her rescue. They were a distance away from the village, so she could not cry out for help.

She said not a word, while he had a satisfied smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"It all makes sense now," He gathered a few strands of her pink hair, letting it slip between his fingers, "Sakura."

Cherry blossom.

She was the most exotic and beautiful looking woman Madara had ever come across in all his years of battling and making clans bend to his will. It took her another moment to realize she was half naked. Sakura flushed red to the roots of her pink locks and started to squirm.

He chuckled, the vibrations of his smooth tenor voice made an unwanted sexual shiver down her spine, "It's a little late for modesty."

"Y-you tricked me," Sakura stuttered, not resisting his hold anymore.

"Aa. It worked perfectly too." Sensing her relax he allowed his tight grip to lessen.

Taking in a deep breath, she eyed him.

"So you caught me, now what?"

Interesting, how she stared at him so defiantly, not breaking eye contact.

He was amused.

"I plan to keep you," His eyes turned smoldering which made her fidget.

Sakura took a sharp intake of air. He chuckled.

Leaning close he whispered into the shell of her ear, "but first little dove, can you dance?"

"Ehh?" She didn't have the time to be perplexed for he twisted her body roughly in the air. Sakura's stomach did a nauseating somersault before she flipped over and landed on her feet, stumbling slightly.

What did he mean dance?

Oh. _Shit._

A giant fireball was headed her way, she artfully dodged doing a half twist, this time landing in a crouching position. The attacks didn't stop there, next she dodged a volley of shuriken, then kunais laced with explosive tags and trip wire. Sakura came upon the quick conclusion that this man was crazy. He thought dancing is an clever word for battle?

"I'm impressed at your ability to dodge my attacks, but.." His sharingan eyes roamed skywards, "what about one you can't dodge?"

A small cracking sound followed by a whining groan made Sakura turn to see a giant tree about to fall on her, there was no way to dodge in time.

"SHANNARO!" With chakra infused fists she smashed the tree, it splintered into a million pieces.

She gracefully landed on a nearby boulder.

Amazing, the strength in her small fists.

He smirked, she glared.

The fire in her emerald eyes made his body tingle in a sexual way.

"I'm done playing your little game," She spat.

He rested a fist on his hip, "I'll be the judge of that."

A partial hand of Susanoo shot out from behind him, gripping her body in a dead lock. Instead of grimacing or struggling, she gave him a smirk.

"Gotcha…" The clone disappeared into a flurry of cherry blossom petals.

How could she create such a perfect clone that even he didn't notice?

As he turned, a green fist tapped him gently on the face, the rippling force made his skin move and his teeth clench. His body was sent flying through trees, using his feet as a bracer he slowed his movements, rebounding quickly.

Damn, that hurt. She had to have either bruised or broken his cheekbone. The swelling immediately started to appear, but Madara would not admit that this wisp of a female had the power to touch him let alone hurt him. This time it was she who openly charged him in combat, her fists doing small rapid punches that he made sure to dodge and not to block. Jumping away, she smiled inwardly. Cha!

"You learn fast," Sakura went out of her battle stance and stood normally, hands at her sides.

He figured out from that one blow that she had super strength, not wanting to gauge her in close combat. Madara quickly flashed back to that night, how the men she fought slowly backed away. Jumping down from his perch in a tree, he crossed his arms.

"Is that all you can do," He mocked.

A tick on her large forehead should have tipped him off on how irritated she was with that simple sentence.

Sakura bowed with a sneer, "No."

Reeling back her right fist she punched the ground, the dirt split apart at the seams making the area in a fifty meter radius a large broken hole that Madara jumped away from. Sakura took the distraction to try to flee.

With her heart in her throat she raced through the trees, seeing the sparkly lights of the village in the distance. Pushing chakra to her feet made her speed up.

Almost there…

Something knocked her down, she responded with an 'oomph!'

Sakura squirmed, she could feel a heavy weight on her back.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away that easily, little dove," He whispered in her ear giving another dose of pleasurable vibrations up and down her body. Turning her over, he pinned her little fists.

She let out a cry of frustration, squirming.

After a few moments of him staring her down, she quit her movements, only to glare at him. She panted in her effort to get away, the small mounds of her bosom pressed enticingly against her bra. Oh, she was still half naked. Past the 'modesty' part as Madara called it, her eyes roved up to the stars.

Ah, so she settled on ignoring him.

Heh, we'll see how long that would last.

Since she was so keen on ignoring him for the moment, he got a good look at her face. Almond emerald eyes framed with thick long eyelashes, high feminine cheek bones, the satiny soft feel of her milky white skin, a full mouth parting slightly as she breathed, and a somewhat large forehead he found charming.

"You have a charmingly large forehead, it makes me want to kiss it," He leaned forward.

Sakura broke into a fit of giggles. This just can't be happening, here she was in another time, being pinned down by one of the most powerful (and handsome) shinobi that ever lived, and he was calling her forehead charming. He almost paraphrased the corny pickup line the fake Sasuke said when she was twelve, later on she found out it had been Naruto and walloped him good. But this mad man wasn't Naruto.

Warm lips pressed against her forehead.

She gasped, he did kiss it!

Peppering slow kisses all over her face she stayed perfectly still, not knowing how to react. Sakura's breath hitched when his lips found the corner of hers before settling fully over them. She made a sound in her throat, trying not to enjoy the touch of a future would be mass murderer. His kiss was slow and it deepened with every swipe of his lower lip. This was Sakura's first official kiss as well, so she hesitantly started to respond back.

Madara's fingers threaded through her pink locks, cupping her head gently. Starting to enjoy his kisses, she sighed contently, her arms reaching up behind his neck to hold him there. Breasts pressed against his dark standard uchiha shirt, making him want to remove his clothes and what was left of hers. Pulling back slightly, he touched his forehead with hers. Drugged by his kisses, her eyes were glossy and out of focus.

Scooping her up bridal style he leapt into the trees. Tired from fighting and thoroughly kissed, her eyes drooped sleepily. The warmth of his body and the steady thump of his heartbeat lulled her into a light slumber. Before letting sleep fully take over, a thought ran through her head.

_I am in so much trouble._

* * *

End chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Don't worry readers, I am continuing this story! I want to say thank you all for such kind reviews. It is hard to find a MadaSaku story that is well written and not half finished or abandoned. I already have more chapters planned out in my head for this story, so rest assured! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

.

.

Sakura rolled over, moving away from the morning sun coming in from the window. Snuggling into the bed more she breathed in deeply, smiling sleepily. It smelled of sandalwood and male, Sakura humming with appreciation. Wait, what? Groggily she sat up, glancing about the room. A display of kunai, shuriken, katanas and an a uchiha war fan was tacked onto the wall. Blinking at the display with widening eyes she tossed off the comforter.

She groaned, noticing her state of undress. Still in bra and panties (with tears, dirt, and grass stains), she remembered last night. Spying a note on the end table, Sakura picked it up and read it.

_Little Dove,_

_Get washed up and meet me for breakfast._

The letter didn't have a corresponding signature of who wrote the note, but the pet nickname was all she needed to identify the writer. Glaring at the pet name, she crumpled the paper and tossed it onto the bed. Opening the first door she found the closet, thankfully the next door lead to the bathroom.

The tub had been filled with hot water, the steam rising off the still surface. Not waiting a moment longer she tossed off her scraps of clothing and got in. Relishing the feeling, she scrubbed and cleaned herself. Grabbing onto the towel, she dried, making her way out. Stopping in her tracks she noticed a kimono lying on her bed. It was a plain navy blue with an uchiha symbol on the back. Blushing at it's underlying meaning, she decided it was the only clothing available and wasn't going to be picky.

"He provides a kimono but no hair brush," She groused, finger brushing her hair until it was manageable.

Making her way out of Madara's room, she spied Izuna in the hallway.

"Izuna-san!" She greeted with a sunny smile.

Izuna turned, "Morning, Sakura-san."

Her green eyes landed on his bandaged arm, a confused look made the Uchiha glance down and then away.

"He punished you?" Her voice rose, incredulous.

Moving forward, she reached out to heal him.

He moved away.

"Izuna! Let me take a look at it."

Izuna smiled, hiding the pain in his eyes.

"It will heal in time," He made an uncomfortable movement with his arm.

"How can your brother let you go on like this?" Sakura's temper was rising.

"Do not blame my brother," Izuna's face darkened, "It was I who betrayed him by not telling him about you in the first place."

Sakura took a reflective step back.

"The penalty for betraying one's brother and head of the clan is death, would you have preferred it?"

"N-no, Izuna I-" Sakura stuttered.

"It will heal in time," Izuna gave an off smile while turning away, "He knew you'd want to heal me, so he forbade it."

"I see," The soft answer she offered.

The next words left a cold chill racing down her spine.

"I did warn you didn't I? My brother likes beautiful, powerful, perfect things. You now belong to him."

Sakura wanted to shout back that no one owned her, but stayed silent.

"Come, he is expecting us."

They moved down the hallway together in silence.

* * *

Hashirama only noticed Sakura's absence in the morning and using his own informants, found her at the Uchiha district under Madara's roof.

Madara's cocky smirk almost unraveled Hashirama, both men flanked with their respective clan members in the middle of the street.

"You didn't think you could keep her a secret forever," Madara's calm silk voice almost betrayed his excitement over besting his only rival.

"Let her go, she means nothing to you," Hashirama's face was set in a grim way.

"Quite the contrary," Madara motioned for his clan members to give room.

Sakura moved to the front, her expressive green eyes trained on the ground. The slight flinch when Madara took her hand in his was almost unnoticeable to everyone except Hashirama.

"If you hurt her," Hashirama's voice grew dark.

"Have I hurt you little dove?" His mane moved over his shoulder, his fathomless dark eyes landed on Sakura's form.

She finally found the courage to raise her head.

"No, he hasn't," She answered.

Not wanting a war or fight to break out over her, she squared her shoulders.

"I wish to stay with him," The boldness in her voice made Hashirama's brown eyes widen slightly.

Like a father worrying for his daughter, Hashirama implored, "Are you sure, Sakura?"

Sakura closed her eyes, her brow furrowing.

_Sorry, Hashirama, you can't protect me anymore!_

Madara smirked, completely satisfied he won this little game of tug of war.

"She will also be married to me, it has been decided."

Sakura's flashing green eyes clashed with a spinning sharingan, silently telling her there was no room for argument. She knew he didn't want to lose face in front of his rival. So many emotions and feelings coming into play made her dizzy. Swaying on her feet made Madara alert.

"Kiko, escort Sakura inside to rest."

He motioned for the clanswoman to step forward.

Sakura's eyes briefly held Hashirama's before turning away with the woman.

"She seems overjoyed to be your wife," Hashirama's reply held an almost mocking tone.

Madara glared.

"Make no mistake, I still intend to go for the title of Hokage."

As Madara went to check on Sakura, his clan members started to disperse and only then did the Senju group start relaxing. The tension in the air was enough to cut with a knife.

* * *

Two weeks went by and Sakura settled into a routine.

She'd slept by his side at night (no sexual intercourse), and wake up to find him gone. Dressing and making breakfast, she'd find him and his brother out in small yard training. In the afternoons, he'd escort her around the village looking at food and craft vendors. Izuna said it was a ploy to get the villagers more friendly towards him and thus his campaign for Hokage. Sakura didn't know if she should be offended or not. During those outings, he'd insist on her looping his arm through his as they strolled. He'd buy her anything she wanted, including an expensive ivory comb with pink diamonds and white tassels.

The wedding day was approaching fast and the nervousness inside Sakura grew.

She was only seventeen, she didn't want to get married to a man she wasn't sure she liked or even loved. The only thing that made her halfway complacent is that he looked like Sasuke.

But he isn't Sasuke. Her Sasuke.

Sakura admitted quietly to herself that he did dote on her and was never rough, though the nights he came back bloodied from battle did worry her of his mental state. He'd take a bath and ask her to wash his back, she would comply, blushing the entire time. Since the night in the woods, he has not once kissed her or tried being intimate. Sakura vaguely wondered why.

One night before bed she decided to ask.

"Why haven't you…" Her voice trailed off.

"Hm?" His muscles rippled as he pulled back the covers to get into bed, clad in only dark pants.

"Touched me since that night?" Sakura was standing by the window, waiting for his response.

He motioned for her to get into bed with him.

Reluctantly crawling into bed and allowing him to wrap his arms around her, he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Every moment of everyday I want to touch you, take you," He felt her body tense, chuckling.

"But I will not until we are married," He answered.

Sakura pulled back slightly, looking up into his face with a funny expression. While she was relieved he wouldn't be touching her soon, who would have thought Madara was so noble?

Letting out a small giggle, she replied, "That's ancient."

Madara frowned, "It's normal."

Sakura smiled, "From where I live it's an ancient tradition."

Tucking her more into his chest, he stroked her hair.

"Tell me more about where you are from," His warm breath crested the top of her head.

She sighed, snuggling into his warm chest.

"I don't know if I should tell you," The pad of her fingertip made slow circles on his tanned skin.

"Hn, I can always force you," His tone held half-joke, half being serious.

"Are you willing to hurt me?" She whispered.

He kissed her forehead.

"If necessary," The cryptic answer oddly made her relax.

His body movements and silence that followed told her that talking was over. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

End chapter


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I just wanted to say a few things. I am trying to keep Madara in character from what we know of him (I am soooo not a naruto manga/data book/wiki nerd… nope :P), as well as his younger brother. Madara in short is ambitious, powerful, a bit conceited, cares for his younger brother, thinks the only thing that can be passed on is hate (thanks to his brother dying and the Senju taking over the village). Izuna is devoted to his brother and loyal to his clan.

To my reviewers both old and new: I love you. -^^- Reading the reviews makes me happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

.

.

The day of the wedding dawned and Sakura paced back and forth in the antechamber leading to the shrine where she and Madara would become husband and wife. She wore a gorgeous gold and red kimono with her hair swept up in elaborate buns with the comb he bought her snugly in place. The tassels swayed back and forth as her body could not stay in one place.

"I can't do this," She was panicking.

Sneaking a peek at the guests who attended she was shocked to see Hashirama and his clan on one side and the glaring and unsettled Uchihas on the other. Kiko, the clanswoman who helped her get ready, entered the chamber.

"Are you ready, Sakura no kimi?"

It would be her official new title in the clan. The title was only for the high ranking noble ladies.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

Kiko escorted her out of the chamber and moved away from her to seat herself. As Sakura walked nervously down the aisle (stumbling at one point), she gazed at the man who she was going to marry. Madara wore a dark blue yukata with a sash and light colored pants. On both sides of his robe held the mark of the proud Uchiha clan. His eyes locked onto hers and for a moment she stopped breathing.

He looked undeniably handsome today.

She looked equally as beautiful.

Murmurs in the crowd were of her beauty, the kimono, and the prestige she'd bring to the Uchiha clan. Surprisingly, Mito was seated by Hashirama and offered a small smile and a wave. Izuna stood by his brother in silence.

Eyes glossy, lips quivering, she faced Madara.

His lips curved ever so slightly into a smile as he turned with her to the priest. As words were exchanged they both sipped sake at intervals per the tradition of the wedding ceremony. When the priest started to say the final words to make their union official, she started to glow blue.

The crowd collectively gasped, some stood and backed up.

Sakura instinctively knew what was going to happen next. Gazing up at Madara with kind sparkling green eyes, she cupped his face. Leaning close she kissed his cheek and softly whispered to him. He reached out to touch her, but she dissolved right in front of his eyes.

A moment of silence reigned, each person afraid to move, think, or speak. Then a deep guttural roar erupted from Madara followed by Susano-o forming around him, effectively destroying the shrine and making people run screaming in fear. Hashirama clapped his hands together and wrapped trees around Susano-o's body, halting it's destructive movements.

"Madara, old friend, calm down."

Madara, wild with bloodlust and despair, turned an evil eye to Hashirama.

"You did this," Madara's voice was borderline demonic, "You took her from me!"

With a swing of Susano-o's hand Hashirama went flying.

* * *

Sakura landed on her back in the chilly night air. She was back on the play ground with Naruto. Sitting up she glanced around, finding the man in the mask looking down at them. Watching Naruto's back, she stood. Relief washed through her, he was ok.

Naruto was glaring at the man, while the Akatsuki leader looked a bit bored. In a blurred flash of movement, Konoha reinforcements showed up. The masked man's partner morphed out of the ground.

"Time to go Tobi," The mechanical voice of the black one talked to him.

"We could still take the nine-tailed fox," the whiter half said optimistically.

"There are too many people now, we will retreat," Tobi replied.

_That voice… that chakra…_

Sakura's eyes widened, unbelieving.

"You.. You're…" Tobi turned his head slightly towards Sakura.

"… not Madara." She ended with a whisper.

"Touché, my dear." Tobi waved before disappearing into a swirl.

"Sakura-chan, do you know him?" Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"Maybe," Her voice didn't rise above a whisper, holding him back.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto eyed her up and down, "What's with the get-up?"

Sakura realized she was still in her wedding kimono.

Reaching up, she removed the comb and stared at it for awhile. She hadn't been dreaming, this wasn't a genjutsu, it all had been real. She almost married Madara Uchiha, the most legendary man aside from Hashirama in existence. With a tinge of remorse in her heart, she blinked away a stray tear and smiled at her best friend that she considered a brother.

"Want to get some ramen?" She spoke off handedly.

"Eh? Yeah!" Naruto grinned back.

"Hold up," Tsunade said from behind them.

They finally saw the rookie nine, Kakashi-sensei, Shizune, and Tsunade showed up to help.

"First of all, we need to get a detailed report of what happened here," Her teacher eyed her dress, knowing it was a wedding dress and not a simple kimono.

Sakura looked away, almost ashamed.

"Can't be do it later Oba-chan?" Naruto groaned, holding onto his now rumbling stomach.

"No, it cannot." Tsunade put her foot down and there was no more room for nay say.

While Naruto was complaining and the rookie nine asking questions, Sakura tilted her head up to the night sky.

* * *

The headaches had returned, worse than ever. Madara battling with his eyes, tossed and turned in his bed. Izuna was there, hovering with a cool wet cloth. Knowing his brother was in unimaginable amount of pain and going blind, he stuck by his side.

Another torn cry, Madara twisted in his bed.

"Where is she?!" He was still more angry and confused about losing Sakura it dulled the pain of his eyes, if only a little.

"She's gone brother," Izuna wiped the sweat from Madara's brow.

"I need her here to heal me," He spoke in almost a yell.

"Madara, your eyes, they are starting to bleed." Izuna removed Madara's hands from his face and saw the damage. Sensing blindness had finally come, Madara lied quiet and still. He heard Izuna cry out in anguish followed by a dull drip, drip, drip sound on the tatami mats.

Opening Madara's hands, he placed two round objects within them.

"Take them."

"I-Izuna, you," Madara could barely make out his brother through the oncoming darkness.

Izuna smiled, eyes closed; blood running down from the corners.

"I'll do anything for you Nii-san."

* * *

"Here you go," Sakura smiled, finishing wrapping a patient's wrist.

"T-thank you," The man replied, entranced by her beauty and kindness.

Sakura was located in tent three and the amount of patients streaming in from the battlefield was endless.

"Next!" She called over her shoulder.

"Oh, Neji-san."

"Sakura," He replied.

Sakura gestured to a seat, which the Hyuga took.

As Sakura did her evaluation, the thoughts and memories of six months started to crowd her mind. Going to another time, meeting the first hokage and Madara, almost marrying the strongest Uchiha, coming back to war… almost getting killed by Sasuke when she tried to persuade him to allow her to come along, the clash between Naruto and Sasuke, the masked man showing up again. Her skin crawled unpleasantly every time the masked man appeared in her thoughts. He seemed familiar, but the aura he exuded was of a dead cold stillness.

"Alright, you are done Neji-san," Sakura finished applying the bandage to his cheek.

.

.

.

* * *

"Don't you see? The Senju will oppress the Uchiha! We will be secluded and pushed to the foreground!" Madara stood with his clansmen gathered around. It was official, Hashirama won the title for Hokage.

"Not a month your brother is buried in the soil for eyes you took and you talk about war mongering?" One man spoke up.

"I did not take them," Madara answered lowly back.

The clan members looked unbelieving. They always knew what an ambitious and prideful man Madara was ever since he first took over being clan leader. Most believed he snapped the day his bride-to-be disappeared.

"Who will stand with me?"

Murmurs broke within the crowd and then they slowly started to turn away. Madara glared at each of the members retreating backs. Cowards… traitors, those not worthy of being called Uchiha. That afternoon he packed his belongings and left the clan and Konoha, intent on finding enough power to overthrow Hashirama.

Three months later he found Kurama or what was known as the nine-tails. Glaring up at the beast, he told it that it would only be made to serve those with blessed eyes and it's existence was only to be used for destruction. After Madara placed his seal on the beast he traveled back to Konoha to confront Hashirama. Before clashing with Hashirama, he opened the coffin to see the body of his brother still perfectly preserved.

"Brother," Madara whisper echoed off the walls in the secret chamber he had kept him in underneath the Uchiha shrine. Hesitantly he brushed the dark locks of his younger brother who laid in silent repose. Madara's face scrunched slightly, he would get revenge.

.

.

* * *

Sakura traveled at a quick speed with Kakashi's platoon. They received word Naruto was in open combat and the five Hokages were fighting as well. Clenching her fist, her green eyes shone with determination. She wouldn't let Naruto bear the brunt of any burden that was placed on him any longer.

"Wait for me, Naruto!"

.

.

* * *

End chapter. This chapter was a filler of sorts to see the parallel times set into motion and to see the time passing. If anyone is confused in this chapter, I advise reading up on the manga. Six months has currently passed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I decided to slow it down for a bit and focus more on details. I feel the past few chapters have been rushed. Again, thank you all for the reviews! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

.

.

"Pathetic." Madara, barely a scratch on him, surveyed the damage.

The five Kages laid broken at his feet. The wind picked up making his hair sway softly in the breeze. The weather seemed to mock the scenery; rubble, broken pieces of random objects, bodies-corpses, blood. The red coppery liquid shone in the sun, the day was perfectly clear. Onoki's inane chatter of hope and stopping him in his tracks fell apart at the seams. Tsunade managed to open one eye, blood running over her face. Lifting her head slightly she swallowed, croaking out soft words.

"You may have beaten us, but we will still stop you."

"Big talk for someone soundly beaten as yourself. Tell me, is it getting harder to breathe?" Madara's footfalls could be heard crunching over the broken rocks.

Tsunade gritted her teeth, through the pain and blood, glaring up at him with her last remaining strength.

"You can no longer take steps in the dance," He spoke softly, eerily to his prey.

Madara knelt down, cupping the back of Tsunade's head ever so gently. Leaning down, his lips traced the outer shell of her ear, she'd shudder if she wasn't already trembling in utter agony. Tsunade could feel his lips curl slightly.

"And those that cannot dance, has no purpose," He whispered before withdrawing himself.

He let go of Tsunade's head, letting it hit the hard ground with a thud. The blinding pain flickered in her eyes as a groan escaped her lips. Madara walked through the piles of destruction, picking out katana that was pierced through a larger stone. The quiet pinging sound of him removing the blade was the last step she'd take in his dance.

Madara walked slowly back towards her as if to draw out the torture, he'd keep his promise. The Senju woman would be the first he'd kill among the Hokages. Once he was done with her, he'd move among the others, dispatching them one by one. Lazily he lifted the blade, letting it glint off the early afternoon sun, admiring the craftsmanship.

"The last direct descendent of my greatest rival," Madara stood over Tsunade's breathing corpse.

As darkness started to seep into her consciousness, she smiled. It unnerved him slightly.

"Happy about dying?" His sardonic tone held a hint of wonder.

"I have no regrets," Tsunade replied.

"Hn," He lifted the blade.

* * *

_Kakashi, this is headquarters, please come in over._

Kakashi touched the transceiver on his throat.

"This is Kakashi," He answered.

_Our sensor team picked up *static* the Kage's defeat, you are to adjust your course *static* and see if there are any survivors, over._

The Hokages, defeated?! Impossible!

"Roger," Kakashi started to move northeast followed by his platoon. They didn't question the change in direction.

Sakura's eyes never strayed from Kakashi's back, the strong figure of her sensei. Though she was following the platoon as a medic-nin and backup, her thoughts strayed once more. She almost missed Kakashi's signal to stop. The place before her eyes, the ground was totally destroyed. Corpse's and bits of bodies draped everywhere, on rocks and over broken trees, underneath and above.

"Who's that?" One of the members pointed to something in the distance.

Sakura squinted, she saw the glimmer of a katana's edge bouncing off the sunlight.

She gasped, it couldn't be. Who was he standing over?

"Please, please save her," A very small airy voice emanated from her pocket. It was one of Tsunade's small slugs that was given to her for personal communication.

"What's going on?" Sakura's voice was low as she talked.

"He's going to kill her," The flowing voice of the slug repeated.

"Who?"

"Tsunade-sama."

"No!" Sakura shrieked, breaking through the foliage.

"Sakura! Come back here, do not break rank!" Kakashi chased after her. The platoon and the former sensei was hot on her heels.

He lifted the blade, going for the final blow.

"MADARA!" Sakura screamed out, still rushing to him.

_That voice…Am I dreaming?_

His onyx orbs landed on flying pink hair, a shocked face, wide emerald pools, and full lips parted with fear.

"Are you an illusion?" His blade stilled, millimeters from Tsunade's chest; she was already unconscious.

Sakura stopped her forward motion to regard him with a confused look.

"What?" At the point in time it didn't occur to her that he had died or been brought back to life using the forbidden release seal. He simply existed as if she had seen him yesterday. It didn't make sense.

Now he was a living breathing god.

"Madara I-" Sakura started.

"Are you an illusion?" He asked again, this time turning the blade towards her. She couldn't exist; she disappeared. They never found her body, he must be hallucinating. Coming back from the dead must have it's drawbacks, this being one of them. Haunted by a ghost you wanted to see alive for so long.

Sakura walked closer, ignoring the drawn weapon.

She saw Tsunade lying at his feet and needed to distract him.

"I am real," Green eyes clashed with confused onyx, "I'm not an illusion."

"Stay back," He hissed.

Sakura paused, thinking.

How could she prove her existence if he did not allow her to get close enough? Withdrawing a kunai, she raised it and laid it against her open palm. Taking a steady breath, she drew the kunai down into her flesh. Blood beaded and dripped off her fingers from the wound begotten.

"See?" Sakura half-smiled.

He frowned, "You are just a faint memory here to torture my mind."

Sakura walked forward again until she was tantalizingly close.

"Touch me," She whispered.

He responded by snapping his hand to her throat in a lightning fast motion. Instead of her gagging and fighting in his hold, she leveled a stare at him. Struggling to breathe, but not showing discomfort she found the strength to still speak.

"I am flesh and blood and warmth," She grasped his hand from her throat and placed it over her heart.

The rhythmic thumping made him relax almost instantly.

"Little dove?"

The sound of his velvet tenured voice almost made her cry.

"Yes," She responded, smiling this time.

It was a strange feeling that stole over her, like seeing a long lost friend for the first time in years. This emotion was much stronger, the emptiness inside her filled with a fleeting happiness. The katana dropped to the ground with resounding clank and clatter before it lied still.

He cupped her face with both hands, tilting her head up to kiss her forehead then her lips. Inhaling deeply, she returned his kiss, the pleasurable tingling sensation leaving her lips and rocketing down all the way to her toes. One hand left her face to wrap possessively around her middle, hugging her closer. Madara deepened the kiss, the passion flaming within them both, Sakura eagerly responded.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi's usually lazy drawl came out clipped.

Forgetting the battlefield and what had occurred, Sakura was brought back to reality swift and keen. The soft full lips with her mewling lowly against him grinded to a sudden halt. Almost growling, he turned his attention to the newcomers. She took the time to glance around at the bodies. Had Madara done this to the Hokages and the other lost souls around them? She tried stepping away, only for Madara to tighten his hold.

"Sakura step away from him," Kakashi demanded.

Sakura gave him a sad pleading gaze until the silver haired man realized Madara was holding her tightly against him.

"Release her."

"She belongs to me," He stated easily as if he had always owned her.

Sakura tried moving again, but a glare sent her way made her still obediently.

Kakashi, slightly confused by the situation, decided to play his cards carefully. He guessed from how the Hokage's looked this man, Madara, had beaten them and some could not be breathing.

_Platoon three come in….*static*_

Kakashi touched his radio, "Kakashi reporting in."

_Recover the Kages at any cost._

It came clear to him rapidly to use Sakura as a bartering chip.

"Take her and leave the Hokages."

Sakura sharply breathed in, knowing Kakashi conceding so easily mean the safety of the rest of the platoon and Tsunade. She didn't want to see anymore people die. Madara expected a fight from either the group or Sakura herself. What she did next surprised him.

"I do belong to him," She swallowed thickly, her tone somewhat forced, "I will go with him."

Kakashi nodded.

Madara glanced down at the broken Senju woman. It would be so easy to finish her, but now Sakura was back in the equation. He was holding onto her tightly, still slightly unbelieving. Madara wasn't about to let her go. Nuzzling her cheek, he hooked his arm under her knees, bringing her to a bridal style position and took off into the tree-line. The Uchiha moved swiftly, holding her delicately, seamlessly traveling from tree-branch to tree-branch. She did not protest how he carried her, only her expressive green eyes gazing up at the man she left at the altar.

* * *

End chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm glad I made some people's days! :D It was brought to my attention about the whole Hokage thing, yeah I apologize. I wrote the last chapter really early in the morning, talking about 4-5am and I realized Hokages are konoha ones and each Kage has a different title, but I was a little lazy and just uploaded it. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

.

.

"Where are we going?" She asked softly, a question she posed a few times during the lengthy silence.

"Madara-"

"Hush, little dove." He tucked her into his chest and upped his speed. Were they being chased? She was tempted to look over his shoulder, but stayed still. The fine hair on the nape of her neck stood up, something was wrong.

Screaming birds and a flash of blue narrowly missed them as Madara artfully flipped with her in his arms and landed, turning to the source. Sasuke stood there, his chest heaving from a long run. The Uchihas eyes locked in a battle of wills, before Sasuke's red eyes drifted downwards to Sakura.

"After all I know," Sasuke said slowly and deliberately, " And all I've seen," his sharingan spun to mangekyo "I will destroy you!"

A battle cry shook the trees as the screaming chirp resumed. Madara dodged the boys attacks with repeated ease, making the young Uchiha even angrier. He didn't care that Sakura was in Madara's arms, he saw her solely as collateral. Jumping down from the trees they saw a small clearing with a sleepy river flowing by. He allowed Sakura to her feet. Crossing his arms, he leveled a deadpan stare at the boy. Madara didn't know who this was but he knew it was an Uchiha like himself.

"Leave boy," He snapped.

Susano-o wrapped around Sasuke's form in rebuttal challenge. Madara allowed his to come out, the sheer size and aura of his own greatly dwarfed the young Uchiha. Sakura didn't want to see a fight between a man that captivated her and a person she considered precious.

"Sasuke-kun, please do what he says," Sakura spoke in a vain attempt to get him to listen.

"Sasuke-kun?" Madara's tongue rolled over the name, remembering. Ah, yes, _that_ Sasuke-kun from the photo. Sakura sensed a change in the air and it wasn't for good.

Sasuke ignored Sakura's plea and went into a fighting stance.

Madara suddenly became very dangerous.

"Little dove, don't interfere. I need to teach this pup a lesson," Madara reached out, holding strands of her pink hair, letting it fall through his fingers. Sakura obeyed and stood back, Madara jumped onto his Susano-o's forehead. It was a match between a giant and a pragmatic dwarf in terms of power.

Sakura watched the battle, eyes wide with fear and amazement. Madara's sheer power made Sasuke struggle with a parry or dodge. As the fight went on and the more chakra depleted and injuries Sasuke sustained made it harder for him to maintain Susano-o. Soon, he was being bounced around like a rag doll by Madara.

"Madara, stop!" She cried out.

"Hn," Madara moved his head slightly to the side, regarding her request. His own Susano-o went away; Sasuke crumpling to the ground a few feet from Madara.

Coughing, Sasuke spit up blood, glaring at the man he wanted to kill and the woman standing off to the side.

Madara moved to stand beside Sakura, his arms wrapping around her waist as she laid her head on his chest. Sasuke chuckled, sickly amused at the scene.

"You couldn't get me so you settled for another Uchiha," Sasuke mocked Sakura in a way he knew would hurt, "You are pathetic and weak."

She stayed silent, unshed tears threatening to spill.

Madara, angered by his words, removed himself from Sakura and yanked Sasuke's body up slightly by the collar of his shirt.

"It was your mistake giving her up," Madara's lips curved into a devious smirk, "And as for the other Uchiha, she picked the _strongest_ one."

The word strongest and Uchiha made the boy's glare intensify. Satisfied in beating the pup into submission, he moved away once more. In one last show of possession, Madara stated,

"Come my bride."

Sakura blushed openly, ignoring Sasuke staring at them in the background.

They took off into the trees again, Sakura running by his side.

She didn't glance back.

* * *

.

.

It was late afternoon when they arrived at their destination.

"A shrine?" Sakura wondered, following Madara.

"This time you will not escape me," His voice was firm and determined.

Oh, that. She could feel the heat creeping up her neck.

An old man was cleaning the chimes and noticed the couple coming up the steps. A handsome strong man and a insanely beautiful young lady. He saw the man grasp the pink haired one's hand as they continued up to the final step. Putting his cleaning rag down, he bowed respectfully to the newcomers.

"We wish to be married," Madara spoke.

"I see," The old man took in their appearances, he could tell from Sakura's outfit that she was a ninja and the man beside her was one as well, though the dark haired man did not wear a headband. Did the war cause these two to run away and elope together? Pulling out of his musings, he retrieved some sake bottles as they came closer.

Flipping open his book, he gestured for them to stand before them.

It was strange, Sakura thought, to escape him once but he captured by him again. This time there were no guests or fancy clothing or being surrounded by friends. She stood, slightly dirty from the days events while he had some scuff marks and tears in his clothing here and there.

"Oh, wait a second," Sakura rummaged through the pouch that was secured on her waist.

Madara's handed tightened on hers, was she going to disappear again? She noticed his reaction. Withdrawing the comb he bought her, she placed it in her hair. She kept it safe, even after all this time. He relaxed, his attention drawing back to the man reciting the wedding vows.

"The great gods, bless this union and may it bear many fruits. They will never be apart in life and in death. If they are reborn they shall find each other and be together once again." The old man made hand motions as he recited the final words.

Sakura breathed in deeply, admiring the light of the sunset and the colors that it played on the shrine. While it wasn't the wedding ceremony she'd pick out, it was a pretty place. With the final vows said, Madara removed a scroll from his breast plate. Sakura wondered what else he kept in there. Using the side ink well, his strokes were clean and quick. Sakura leaned over watching him work. Bringing his index finger to his mouth he bit down, drawing blood, swirling the brush into his blood he signed the scroll. It all became clear to Sakura. It was a blood binding contract.

He passed the brush to her, she took it very hesitantly.

"This contract binds you to me, it will allow me to reverse summon you back to me if I wish it; you will be loyal to me, never betray me." His onyx pools hardened as he spoke. Betrayal was big in Madara's world, Sakura knew that. The contract was another way of saying Sakura was absolutely his and she'd consented to it.

His eyes narrowed, sensing her apprehension.

The old man stood as silent witness, not speaking.

Closing her eyes briefly she sighed, then re-opened the wound on her palm, signing the contract. Afterwards, she healed the wound without so much as a scar. Completely content in that moment, he rolled up the scroll, tucking it back into his breast plate.

Sakura took a chance when his guard was lowered, quickly moving onto her tippy toes, slanting her lips over his in a sweet kiss. Madara's arms wrapped around her middle, her feet leaving the ground. All the trepidation about marrying this man disappeared with the evening sun. Kissing him softly and repeatedly over and over brought a bubbling joy inside her to the surface. She giggled.

With the universal 'hn' and a smirk, Madara relished her opened mouth kisses, his body heating under her touch. Setting her down, he nodded to the man with gratitude. As they slowly descended the steps, the old man grinned toothily.

Kids these days!

* * *

.

.

Evening had fallen and with take-out food in their bellies they settled into an inn for the night. Sakura ducked in for a shower as Madara undressed, laying his armored clothing down with thoughts roaming through his head. He had many plans for this world, the calming voice in the back of his mind told him patience. He waited this long, what is a few more days? The soft humming of a happy Sakura broke his reverie.

She came out, clad in a towel with her hair wet and sticking to her nape and cheeks. Sakura smiled at him and moved closer, kissing his cheek before moving to the bed. He stalked after her, his predatory gaze did not move from the hint of a bosom and creamy thighs. She blushed, knowing there was no more escape for her or what they were going to do this evening.

Leaning forward he kissed her lips, his body moving over her small frame. She opened her legs, allowing his hips to fit and nestle ontop her own. A towel separated him from his prize, the bulge in his dark pants became apparent and strained achingly against the fabric. Still, he took his time, savoring her lips, delving deeper to swirl his tongue against hers as the sighs and small sounds emanated from the woman beneath him. Sakura's petite hands roamed his broad back, sliding to his front, admiring every dip of muscle and traced every scar. Finding a patch of small thin hair that lead into his waist band she smiled into the kiss.

Flattening her hand against his abdomen, sliding into his pants, firmly grabbing onto his hardened silk member.

"Sakura," He trembled slightly in pleasure, his hazy onyx pools gazing into her glossy green ones.

She hummed, stroking him. His hips reacted to her touch, undulating in time with her ministrations.

Closing his eyes he prayed it wasn't a dream.

* * *

.

.

End chapter. AHAH! My readers are going to kill me! D: There will be a FULL lemon in the next chapter, I just want to take my time with it and write it the way I want.


End file.
